dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu/Other Ways
The Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu has a wide variety of miscellaneous techniques. 'Kidō Butō no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Tōhō Fuhai' (頑駄無殺, lit. Undefeated of the East): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 30, pages 26-27 The technique name is a reference to G Gundam. 'Stand no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Emerald Splash' (典明的配布 (エメラルド・スプラッシュ), Emerarudo Supurasshu, lit. Noriaki's Distribution): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 31, page 28 The technique name is a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. 'Sutotsū no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Psycho Crusher' (最終敵技 (サイコ・クラッシャー), Saiko Kurasshā, lit. Final Enemy Technique): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 32, page 7 The technique name is a reference to Street Fighter character M.Bison signature technique. *'Blanka' (電気緑男(ブランカ), Buranka, lit. Electric Green Man): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 38, page 10 The technique name is a reference to Street Fighter character Blanka. 'Minion no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Tridagger X' (壁走鷹羽 (トライダガーエックス), Toraidagā Ekkusu, lit. Wall Running Hawk Wing): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 32, page 11 The technique name is a reference to a toy racing car. 'Konchū no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Utsusemi' (羽通背身, lit. Wings through the Back): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 34, page 14 'Bunmei no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Alpha-Gel' (卵落不割 （アルファゲル）, Arufa Geru, lit. Unsuccessful Egg): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 34, page 15 'Kumamon no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Teddy Bear' (縫愛玩熊 （テディベア）, Tedi Bea, lit. Sewing Loved Bear): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 34, page 32 'Hunter x Hunter no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Johness' (心臓奪奴（ジョネス）, Jonesu, lit. Heart Stealer): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 35, page 3 The technique name is a reference to a character from Hunter x Hunter manga and anime series. 'Tsukuda no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Shitamachi Rocket' (中小企業夢(したまちロケット), Shitamachi Roketto, lit. Small Business Dream): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 35, page 5 The technique name is a reference to TV Drama Shitamachi Rocket. 'Way of the Dragon Ball' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Last Piccolo' (): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 37, page 11 The technique name is a reference to an iconic scene from Dragon Ball manga and anime series. ''' Strong Style no Gyō' is one of the '''Ways' of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Yeaoh' (中邑真輔(イヤオ), Iyao, lit. Shinsuke Nakamura): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 39, page 33 The technique name is a reference to japanese wrestler Shinsuke Nakamura signature pose. 'Naruto no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Makyō Hyōheki' (白技氷壁, lit. White Technique Ice Wall): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 42, page 2 The technique name is a reference to Haku's technique in Naruto manga and anime series. 'FF no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Diamond Dust' (氷召喚獣(ダイヤモンドダスト), Daiyamondo Dasuto, lit. Ice Summon Beast): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 42, page 4 The technique name is a reference to Shiva's spell in Final Fantasy games franchise. 'Anayuki no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Let it Go' (Let It Go(ありのままで), Ari no Mama de): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 42, page 5 The technique name is a reference to the main theme song from Disney's movie Frozen. 'Prio no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Titanic' (豪華船滅(タイタニック), Taitanikku, lit. Luxury Ship Annihilation): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 42, page 7 The technique name is a reference to 1997 movie Titanic. 'Retro no Gyō' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Petopetoman' (壁着玩具(ペトペトマン), lit. Wall Walker Toy): Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 43, page 17 'Way of the Air Conditioner' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *No techniques Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 43, page 27 'Way of the Duel' is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. 'Techniques' *'Fuuinsareshi Erozodia' (封印されしエロゾディア, Fūinsareshi Erozodia, lit. Erozodia The Sealed One): Dragons Rioting manga; Volume 9 Gaiden 2, page 7 The technique name is a reference to the card Exodia The Forbidden One from the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga series and trading card game. 'Gallery' References Category:Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu